


Martyr's Touch

by Miss_Von_Cheese



Series: Rhy & Pu-rat-tu [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Agron is a teddy bear, But also an idiot sometimes, Fluff, M/M, Post-injuries sex, Relationship Talk, Resolved Sexual Tension, Tw: Mentions of crucifixion, protecting each other, torture mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Von_Cheese/pseuds/Miss_Von_Cheese
Summary: After the end of the rebels' campaign, Nasir and Agron manage to run away with the other survivors and all is well. Yet, every time Agron tries to initiate sex he is met with cold resistance. He quickly jumps to the conclusion that Nasir is not attracted to him anymore because of his disabled hands.





	Martyr's Touch

The pain was excruciating. Every hit of hammer on nails was like a blow to his brain, and Agron felt, more than he heard them, his own screams burning his throat. 

He startled and woke up with a silent cry, voice dying in the air, too short of breath to even shout his suffering. His heart marched fast, threatening to leave his chest, blood pounding like war drums on his temples. Terror choked him for a moment as he slowly regained consciousness and recognized the sounds of the night. 

A quiet camp. A handful of rebels fleeing from Rome as far as they could, getting closer to the Alps a bit more every day. Some of them sleeping in their tents, others guarding the improvised squat. A silent forest. Peaceful. No one around. They had escaped. They were freed from shackles. Yet the nightmares that haunted him every night, and the constant pain in his hands and wrists, tortured Agron as if the gods wanted him to remember his sorrows until death. 

It's only when he turned to his side and found himself a few thumbs away from Nasir's face that he started relaxing. His heart slowed down at the sight, soft features resting in darkness, long lashes casting shadows on his cheeks, tempting lips slightly opened. Agron forced himself to steady his ragged breath not to wake his beautiful savior. 

What would he have done without Nasir? And why had it taken him so long to understand his luck? Being loved by such precious man was worth settling down and experience the most frightening perspective that was life without battles. He knew he had made the right call, even though he had almost lost everything before coming to his senses. 

A bird whistled in the distance and the baby started whining for his mother's breast in a close tent. Dawn was near. They would leave in a few hours. Agron focused his gaze on Nasir and vowed to wait patiently, to enjoy every second of this fleeting moment. Nasir back to his arms, so close, so real. 

Brown eyes opened a moment later, as sounds of people waking up resonated all around them. Nasir blinked, such a beautiful creature Agron could understand why Morpheus would refuse to let him leave his embrace. The German wrapped possessive arms around his lover to take him away from traitorous god of sleep. Nasir melted in his embrace, purring with a sleepy smile. 

“Morning, my heart,” he mumbled, hair covering half of his face. 

Agron whispered a polite answer before kissing offered lips, acting upon his greetings rather than using his voice. His leg slid between Nasir's thighs, hands searched between the folds of his clothes. 

“Morning, pleasant company. It is a blessing waking up by your side.” 

Nasir crawled against him, warmth of his body causing much trouble above Agron's pelvis. 

“And at yours,” reply came from husky voice, sentence ended with a kiss. 

Agron felt the heat radiating from his lover, the softness of his skin, his hair, the athletic stature of his body, the smell of sweat, dirt and blood that still had not left him. Him, in all his morning glory, hard cock against his thigh included. Agron chased soft lips for another kiss, then another, like a gambler avid for coins. He wanted more. 

Another sunrise, another day. Fifty-six days since they had taken separate paths. Fifty-six and counting since they had fucked goodbye. 

Agron pressed his leg further between his lover's, his fingers slid up his strong thigh, feeling the muscles tense under his touch. Nasir's scent and his sight were like strong wine, inebriating, intoxicating. Agron's tongue searched for the sensitive ear he knew could not refuse him anything, tried to nibble on the jewel that stretched his lobe, and at the very moment he thought for a second he would finally get his bounty, Nasir swiftly rolled away on the cot and gathered his clothes around his body. 

“I shall go wash myself and see if no troubles occurred within the camp tonight.” 

Agron bit his lower lip in frustration, barely containing a snarl as erected cock was met with cold air. He pulled the dirty blanket over his torso and let out a sigh loud as a bull's. This was not the first time Nasir ran away from gentle touch, and the mascarade was getting old.

.

When Nasir walked back to the pale excuse of a tent he shared with his lover, after attending to everyone in their little group, he expected to find him struggling with his clothes or watching over their equipment, but not to see Agron crouching on his heels with a concerned frown.

“Hey,” he tried to greet him. “Do you want to--...”

“I am sorry,” Agron cut him off with a quick move of his hand. “I truly am sorry.”

Nasir stopped in front him, puzzled beyond reason. “And what would you be sorry about?” 

Was it about his past defiance for Castus? His jealousy? His snoring in the night? 

“I am sorry,” Agron repeated softly, looking at his traitorous wrists and complicit hands attached. “Not to be able to spark desire in you anymore. I-- I know I am not the man you once knew, and I understand that you do not desire intimacy so I will not ask again. You made yourself clear and I hold no grudges, I understand you do not feel lust for a cripple. Such is your right, forgive my insistence.”

Nasir frowned then stroked the bridge of his nose as his lover's words started to make sense. He had never been in love before so he was not certain but, even though acting upon such desires was not, wanting to punch your companion’s beautiful face when he proved himself an idiot surely was normal from time to time, right? Nasir wondered for a fleeting moment what path to take on this conversation, should he try to make excuses, to find false reasons not to hurt his lover? No… seeing the sad pout on his favorite northern man's face, he could not choose to disguise the truth. If honesty he wanted then he should give it first. Such had always been between them and they would not have it otherwise. 

Nasir carefully squatted in front of Agron, taking both hands in his. “You do not understand what I see when I look at you, waking up next to you, walking by your side as free men. The sight of you fills me with irreplaceable love. There is no one that I want more than you, on this Earth or in the afterlife.”

Agron lowered his head, leaning into Nasir's soft embrace. Broken voice proved how touched he was. “What did I do to deserve someone like you?” 

“You have my heart, Agron, and my soul…” Nasir assured, hands stroking his friend's neck in a soothing pattern. “... and you noticed I refused your embrace when it became too intimate.” 

“I do not wish to force you,” Agron sighed. “Things have changed and I can hear that.” 

Nasir knew that beyond understanding words laid a deeper despair. As if Romans had taken everything from him, including loving touch. Their lips met with a tender kiss then Nasir whispered in a deep voice against his partner's mouth.

“Do not think my desires are not towards you, Agron.” Another kiss helped him prove his point. “Being without your touch is slowly pulling me into madness, you do not understand the extent of my heat. My stomach is satiated but my hips are starving.” 

Agron looked up, slightly incredulous. He raised an eyebrow as Nasir kept going, voice made huskier by desire too long ignored.

“I do want you, I need your body against mine, inside mine. I want to fuck you until you beg me to stop because you can't take it anymore…”

“It has never occurred,” Agron protested softly, licking his dry lips, shaken by the proximity of his lover and his verbal forwardness. 

“Yes,” Nasir exhaled slowly. “That's how hard I want to fuck you now. And I want your cock inside me so faithfully I dreamt of it tonight, again. Do not stand in front of me and accuse me of having no interest in you when I’m losing my mind a bit more every day that goes by absent your passion.” 

Agron shrugged, slightly upset, yet unable to hide the effect his lover's words had had on his body. “And whose call is that? I am not the one running away from our bed every time kisses get warmer.” 

Nasir gently held Agron's wrists in his hands, thumbs stroking the soiled bandages he helped wrapping every day. “It was not so long ago that you were tortured by the Romans. Only a few weeks...”

.

Agron frowned a bit, unsure if he should feel confident for his lover's words proved deep desires, or sad that such needs were not acted upon yet. 

“You fear my embraces would not be as pleasant as usual,” he stated, trying hard not to sound too disappointed.

Nasir’s tone reflected his exasperation, accent stronger as he spoke. “I do not care for your… performances, I cannot think of a way laying with you could be unpleasant, it is your feelings I worry about. I see you, Agron. The frustration tearing your heart when you cannot manage simple tasks, the despair on your brow when you refuse to accept failure, if but a short time. You have the patience of a wild horse, and the humility of a god.”

Coming from him, the words were not compliments.

“Therefore you pamper me like a mother,” Agron retorted with a bitter sigh. 

He was not even angry at his friend, just annoyed with himself. He could not be honest and say Nasir was wrong, he knew it all too well. Yes, he was stubborn and had too much pride for his own sake. 

Nasir tilted his head with a smirk. “Is it not how you constantly act with me?” 

His hands were warm on Agron's cheeks, gentle frame to his face. The German closed his eyes, let out a trembling chuckle. He could not bring himself to be mad at his lover anymore, not after all they had witnessed and lived together. He understood intent, Nasir was right, trying to hold swords made him tear up and he barely could scrub himself from dirt on his own without flinching at the pain in his severed forearms. Trying to make love to his man and failing would result in even darker feelings. 

“Once again my ego parts me from you,” he sighed, not a recrimination, a mere statement. He pulled Nasir closer, ready to give up on his sexual ambitions and settle for snuggles, but the sweet and spicy scent of his friend’s skin roused once again his body from its rest. He had slept with pain for too long now, he needed solace. 

Agron ran a hand behind Nasir's neck, fingers stroking soft hair. He did not want to give up, he had been certain of it for weeks now. Death would be a more comfortable fate than being ripped from his heart and soul. 

“If I must set pride aside to find comfort in your arms again, then so be it,” Agron decided, eyes lost in Nasir's gaze. He kissed his lips, gentle but firm enough to make him understand the strength of his will. “Remember that last battle, when you helped me overcome my lack of abilities with your creative mind? What we do as a team always stands more efficient.” 

He planted another kiss on Nasir's parted lips, a silent plea to accept the deal. Then another. He could feel his lover's tension, unsure it came from anger or desire. Before he could meet his mouth again, Nasir stopped him with two fingers to his chin. 

“Kiss me once more and see me unable to stop before I reach completion,” the young Syrian growled, voice but a whisper in his throat. 

“Don't make threats you don't plan on carrying out,” Agron smiled before he joined Nasir for a feral kiss. In a heartbeat they leaned against each other, chests crashing, mouths opening on the clash of teeth. Nasir’s hands held his head in place as he devoured him, grunting like a wolf feasting with his pack. How could he have believed if just for a moment Nasir did not desire him, when so much passion rested under his cold surface, waiting to erupt?

Agron moaned, tense as a virgin boy visiting a whore house for the first time. He had been so long without loving touch! He got up under Nasir's impulsion, let himself be led inside the tent. Nasir pushed him towards the corner of the ground they had claimed as their bed and looked him right in the eyes as he let his cloak fall to the ground. Agron could just bite his lower lip as he stared, bronze skin revealed by layers of clothes flowing down, pooling around Nasir's feet. 

He had not seen his pretty form in such a long time now, he could notice the differences. Bones slightly more visible, muscles much more defined. The late adolescent slave they had plucked from the house of his dominus had bloomed into a strong warrior. Agron could not bear the dark “fuck me” look of his lover. He wanted to swoop him off his feet and fuck him standing against a tree, hold him up, make him arch under his thrusts. Moves he could not achieve right now. So he carefully knelt on the ground, untied his own cloak with a shy smile. 

“Care to lend me your hands?” 

Nasir nodded frantically as he fell in front of him, beautifully naked. Warm hands undressed him with care, already working towards pleasure. Agron shivered as palms stroked his shoulders, his chest, fingers teased his shivering nipples. He leaned forward to kiss and touch as much as he could. Under his severed hands Nasir's skin was smooth, his flesh warm. Healing. A blessing. 

Kisses grew deeper, hotter as they ground against each other, moans filling the air. Agron motioned to lay down and Nasir immediately helped him to his back, making him feel most welcome to share his bed, not a burden. Working together they found themselves in their usual position, embraced on the floor, rolling, legs entwined, hands and mouths stealing and giving pleasure away. The sounds escaping Nasir's throat were like music to his ears, a melody he had almost forgotten. 

Agron would have loved nothing more than to find his power back, being strong and confident to please his lover and bring him once again to highest grounds, but such strength was out of reach. He tried to prop himself up on his elbows, was prevented from moving up by gentle hands. 

“Let me,” Nasir ordered. Agron's breath caught in his chest as his lover straddled his hips. He observed Nasir sucking two of his fingers, glorious sight above him. What sometimes took long moments this time was a matter of seconds as Nasir leaned forward and Agron could just watch, mesmerized, as beautiful face blushing let him guess what happened much lower. He heard in the soft gasp how fingers had found their purpose and cleared path for his cock. 

Eager to be included in the action, Agron ran his hands down Nasir's strong frame, brushed his stomach, his hips. He tried to hold his waist, flinched at the pain, grunted in frustration. With a deep sigh he decided to try again, for Nasir was too precious a lover to be given up on. His hands curled, his fingers awkwardly dug in soft flesh, stealing a moan from Nasir. 

“Missed you so much,” he mumbled against the Syrian's lips. He ran his hands on his lover's back, gentle touch freeing him from the restraints of pain. And just as he had suffocated waking up from his nightmare, Agron felt the air leave him when Nasir sat right on top of him, warm ass finding back its right place around him.

“Hh… finally!” Nasir exclaimed with a triumphant smile. He was beaming, Agron could tell his joy was not fake. He rested his hands onto the trembling thighs around his waist, in awe with feelings too quickly forgotten. 

Nasir rolled his hips, never breaking eye contact, adjusted himself and started riding him with the experience of horsemen who also knew how to handle cocks. Agron let go of all intents to lead, not when his man was so expert at giving them both what they craved. With closed eyes, he let his hands rediscover too long lost sensations: smooth skin already moist with sweat, soft fuzz under his lover's arms and navel, burgeoning nipples, muscles dancing under the surface. And the smells and sounds of intimate encounters, more fierce than any battlefield. 

They breathed hard in each other's mouth, clinging, clutching, Agron’s grip lighter than he would have liked. Yet despite his new limits he hoped would soon fade as he healed, the German warrior only felt relief and comfort between his lover's thighs. No frustration, only peace. He had been blind to believe Nasir would not want him anymore. After running from his touch for too long, his beautiful rider was now happily giving himself, taking all he wanted too. With strands of hair stuck to his face, cheeks red, mouth wide open on breathless moans, Nasir offered the most sensual exhibition Roman empire ever witnessed. 

.

He had missed it. Missed them. Their embrace, this passion no one could ever ignite so hard. Nasir could feel Agron's touch was way too light, instead of gripping and holding tight he could only brush, caress like a young maiden. It was yet much better than his absence, and all their kisses, nibbles, this bond they had learned to forge both on battlefield and chambers, reminded him he could never have remained far from his heart for too long. 

Nasir leaned in, devouring kisses turning sloppy as they rode together. He could tell Agron had wanted it for weeks now, he had always managed to avoid his attentions, to try and protect him. Nasir had thought about other ways, using his mouth, his hands, but he knew Agron would have demanded reciprocity then felt terrible in case of failure. His pride be damned! It was not pride that set fire in Nasir's lower back! 

He knew his lover needed to regain control for a while, to get in touch with his own power, for everyday tasks made him feel frustrated and impotent. Nasir dismounted with a groan and held Agron's forearm to help him up. 

“I want to feel you more,” Nasir panted, looking at his flustered companion through heavy lashes.

Agron let out a breathless laugh, kissed him hard on the lips as he knelt with his help and announced, “Good. For I want to fill you more too.” 

Nasir laughed at promising words, wondering how he had managed to stay far from such lust for so long. Turning his back to his lover, he knelt and leaned forward until his hands rested on the ground. Agron's surprised moan made his heart beat faster with love. Sometimes his man needed to be tamed, to hell with his impudence, but not today. Today Agron needed to be reminded of the warrior, lover, and protector he could be. He would see his own weaknesses all day, for a moment he needed to feel his strengths. If he could satisfy Nasir’s needs in the process, then no one would complain. 

“Fuck the gods!” Nasir moaned as Agron slid inside him again, deeper, rougher, so good pleasure almost became painful. 

“Why would I need them when I have you?” Agron replied, breath short, hands carefully folded on his companion's lower back. 

Nasir arched back to kiss Agron, trying to compensate for their lack of balance. He held onto the cloak under their knees, smiled when his lover whispered, “What do you want now?” 

He knew the question was genuine. A sincere ask, to please him just as he desired. Nasir purred before falling back on all fours, “Harder. Faster. Let the gods know we are still alive.” 

And as Agron was more than happy to oblige, Nasir buried his face on his forearms, muffling his loud moans, biting his own skin. In a desperate effort, Agron managed to shake his rump with a loud slap that had them both groan in pain and pleasure. 

.

He was such an idiot, why did he do that? In the past, a slap on the right spot of Nasir's godly ass was decadent enough to bring them both to the edge but today, Agron had to admit this was not his smartest move. 

His wrist stung, pain running up his whole arm, distracting him for a mere second before he heard Nasir's moans rise higher. His lover’s offered body tensed, responding to his thrusts. Agron felt cute little toes curl against his calves, muscles clenching; familiar sensations washed over him, heat shared between their feverish bodies. He forced himself to keep his posture not to risk falling and his name sobbed by loving voice reminded him why he had chosen to set his pride aside. The gods themselves probably heard them from Mount Olympus, as they roared, feeling more alive than ever. Death had stolen their friends but they still stood together, bonds of love stronger than ever. 

Agron rode his pleasure until his hips refused to move and he had to sit back on his heels not to fall. He looked as Nasir rolled on the cloak with a lazy sigh. More than the pleasures of flesh, Agron had missed the way his lover's eyes sparkled afterwards, his satisfied grin, the red shade of his cheeks and lips. Nasir never looked better than when he was fighting, or fucking. Save perhaps from moments when he slept peacefully in Agron's arms, trusting him enough to abandon caution. 

In a swift move, Nasir helped his friend lay on the ground to catch his breath. They rolled together with caution, settled in a manner that would not hurt Agron and the German did not mind the gentle care. Pride did not bring as much satisfaction as making love with open heart did. Nasir crawled into his embrace. His face found the right spot against Agron's shoulders and they remained close for a long moment, catching their breath together. 

“The gods bring you to my bed once more,” Agron whispered as he brushed hair from his lover's brow. 

“I was a fool to ever leave it,” Nasir admitted with a smile. And he curled himself up against Agron's side, searching for his warmth. 

Agron let his hands travel over his companion's body. They had not touched loved skin for so long every inch felt new. Many times they had thought they would be parted, either by death or other less glorious fates, and yet they were blessed with freedom and love. Agron had longed for death when he had realized Nasir would probably stand happier by Castus’ side, he wondered now how he could have been such a fool. Nasir’s face reflected irreplaceable happiness when he rested against his chest, satiated from their embrace. Agron did not need to be a warrior, or a god of the arena to make him happy: by allowing himself to flee and stay alive, he was the bringer of his joy. Why would he need more noble cause than to provide safety and peace for man so cherished? 

Being alive was more terrifying than death when violence had been his whole world for years. Agron would face this fear with the best help he could have dreamed of.


End file.
